Wo Ai Ni means I love you
by Micelle
Summary: Ren is Piri's language Mandarin tutor so he went to her house to help her study...but what if a simple foreign phrase could make these two more than friends... please read and review! I'm no Chinese... sorry


**Wo Ai Ni means "I love you"**

A short fic for all RenxPiri fans out there hope you like it.

_**D**__**I**__**S**__**C**__**L**__**A**__**I**__**M**__**E**__**R**_: I neither own the series nor the characters in it. I only own the plot. I'm also sorry for all the typographical errors that you see or saw in this fic… I'm just human and it's an honest mistake.

I edited this fanfic… don't fret thought since the plot is still the same.

---------------

This morning Pirika was very happy, why you ask? Because Ren agreed to be her tutor. She wanted to learn the Mandarin Language since they will have a test about it next week. Good thing she knows someone that can actually speak the language so it was just a breeze.

Of course it took Pirika two hours to convince the Chinese Shaman. At first she thought it was hopeless since Ren would immediately say no. But with a lot of perseverance Pirika finally made Ren agree. She finds it easy to convince anyone for favors… it was only difficult when it comes to him. He was different than the rest.

----

The night then came and Pirika prepared their tiny apartment. This is the apartment where Horohoro and Pirika were staying as for now. Horohoro was not in the apartment that time. He was with Tamao in Izumo. She knew that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow so this is a one-in-a-million chance of a lifetime.

Knock, knock… a sound coming from the door echoed. Pirika then hurried across the kitchen towards the door. But before she opened the door she glanced at the mirror checking if everything is great. She checked her hair, her clothes even her teeth… there was no room for mistakes.

"Perfect." She muttered then opened the door.

But when she opened it no one was there. She then stepped outside where she saw Ren walking away.

"Ren Tao! Matte!" Pirika suddenly called as she ran catching up to him.

"I thought that no one's home. What took you so long?" Ren said harshly, frowning.

"Sorry. I was… um… looking for some milk. I know you love milk." Pirika said.

At the word of MILK Ren can't say no. (A.N.: He's addicted to it) so he let the pretty Ainu pull him inside the house. Pirika then let the Chinese sit anywhere he wants as she sits in the opposite, across the small table.

"Now where shall we begin?" Ren asked, though Pirika already briefed him when she pleaded him to tutor her.

"The days of the week. Then to the months then to the most frequently…" Pirika started blabbering.

"Yeah, yeah I got it let's get starting." Ren said being annoyed. This Ainu is very talkative.

Ren then taught Pirika all the words he knows. He also taught her how to pronounce it right since the Japanese and Chinese are two different languages (A.N.: Though there are some badly informed people who thought that they are just the same! Come on you know who you are!) Pirika was a fast-learner, almost memorizing everything in just two hours. Ren was quite pleased he thought that he would have a hard time but in fact Pirika was very fun to be with. As Pirika made the final readings Ren kept on drinking the milk Pirika offered to him a while ago. They were like that for three hours or so.

"Okay…let's review you for a while." Ren called, as Pirika looked at him eagerly. He then blushed by the proximity of their faces so he then looked at the book, "Xingqiri?"

"Sunday." Pirika answered at once, smiling.

"Xingqisan?"

"Wednesday."

"Yi-da?"

"One dozen."

"How about… Wo dong." Ren said now going to the phrases.

"Yes, I do or I understand." Pirika answered, almost like saying. _"Think you could fool me. Ha! I'm good."_

"Now English to Chinese." Ren preferred as Pirika nods.

"It's marvelous!"

"Zhenhao!"

"Pear?"

"Li."

"Amber?"

"Hupo."

"Record of Chinese classical music." Ren said as Pirika blinked, "Don't tell me you can't translate that."

Pirika then frowned, thought for a while then opened her mouth.

"Zhongguo… gudian… yinyue changpian. That was tough."

"How about… please give me today's paper."

"Qing… gei… wo yi-fen… jintian de… de…baozhi. I hate you Ren that was hard!"

"But you still answered it. How about thank you?"

"Xiexie."

"Okay. I think you better rest for a while." Ren finally said being satisfied with the good performance the girl exhibits.

But from out of the blue, Pirika suddenly hugged the Chinese. Ren blushed furiously as Pirika smiles, blushing a bit too.

"Xiexie, Ren. Feichang ganxie." Pirika suddenly muttered.

"You're welcome. Now please let me go." Ren said frostily. Pirika instantly let him go.

"I think we should take these milk bottles in the kitchen. Oniichan hates it when the house is a mess when he comes home." Pirika said as she stood up.

Ren then looked around and helped the girl pick up the milk bottles, which he drank alone.

"What's the difference? Your brother will surely mess it up again whenever he is at home." Ren said knowing Horohoro.

"That's the point. When I mess up the house there's nothing left for him to mess up when he comes back." Piirika answered giggling.

The two then stepped to the kitchen where they stack the empty bottles neatly. Then they walked back to the living room where Ren would drink another batch of milk. Pirika then reads quietly beside Ren as the he just stared at her.

_Pirika looks really cute up close._ He thought then shook his head vehemently. _What am I thinking? I can't feel this way… not to Horo's sister._ He then drank his milk emptying the bottle.

He must be thirsty that's why he's thinking like this._ But I do wonder… how in the world would Horohoro have a sister like her. She's nothing like that oaf. She's pretty, smart, nice, and good mannered... unlike that stupid brother of hers. _He thought as she flips the page of the book she was reading. Because of too much thinking of her Ren suddenly felt something happening in his heart? It's a weird emotion for him, but it felt good. He then started to blush as Pirika was looking like an angel to him, just by reading a book.

"Pirika." He called as the Ainu looks at him.

"Wo… wo ai ni Pirika." He said sincerely saying it.

Pirika then smiled, thinking that he was asking her again.

"I love you." Pirika answered. _And I mean it too. _She continued in her mind.

"Really!" Ren suddenly snapped. His golden eyes very wide, looking at the blushing Pirika.

"Yeah… um I mean… yeah that's what it means. Right?" Pirika said blushing.

Ren then leaned back and sat down properly again. Almost sighing. He really thought that Pirika also meant it but he was wrong. _Besides why would she mean it? I'm very rude to her. She'd never like me. _Ren thought.

"Oh yeah… you're correct." Ren said disappointed.

Pirika suddenly stood up as Ren's eyes followed her.

"I'm just going to get something to eat. You must be full, drinking five bottles of milk already." Pirika said, as Ren was quite embarrassed about it. Pirika just giggled seeing the sad yet cute expression on his face.

Pirika then waltzed to the kitchen, as Ren also stood up, following her.

-------

"That was very stupid of you Pirika… you almost give in. but that was very absurd. Ren would never tell you he likes you let alone love you," she muttered under her breath scolding herself.

"Pirika. Saying anything?" Ren asked as he leaned in the door.

"No nothing… it's just that. No never mind." Pirika said chuckling a little.

"What is it tell me?" Ren asked, absent-mindedly walking towards her.

"It was just… it's funny but I thought that you meant it when you told me you know… that you love me. I know you didn't mean it. Sorry for thinking otherwise." Pirika said, voice breaking.

Ren was about an inch from Pirika when he noticed that her eyes started to overflow with tears. _She's really not afraid to speak her mind unlike me I'm too scared to say my feelings… she's admirable. _He thought as he saw Pirika started to cry.

"Now why are you crying?" Ren asked, his voice toning down a little. In his mind on the other hand, he was cursing himself for making her cry.

"I don't know." Pirika answered honestly.

Ren then wiped away her tears gingerly, as Pirika suddenly gasped. She then looked at him, his face dark.

"R-Ren." She muttered.

But without any more word Ren suddenly pulled her closer to him embracing her tightly yet lovingly. Pirika on the other hand was shocked a lot yet she somehow like the instant turn of events.

"Don't cry Pirika. I hate it when I see you crying."

"Ren… you don't have to hug me. I promise I won't cry anymore." She said though deep inside her she don't want Ren to let her go.

"I know… but I just want to. You know what Pirika I meant every word I said. I really _do_ love you. I was saying that because I feel like saying it and not because I was asking you for its translation."

"Really. You mean it?"

"I do. Wo ai ni Pirika. And I would gladly say it even a million times." Ren said, laughingly as Pirika laid her head on his chest.

"Aishiteru, Ren. This time I also mean it."

"What does that mean again?" Ren asked, joking of course. He knew what that meant.

"Ren." She frowned then smiled again.

Ren also smiled as Pirika began closing her eyes awaiting her lover's first kiss…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** All mandarin translations came from the book "Say it in Chinese." By the foreign Language Press in Beijing. While the Japanese translation comes from… my best friend… she translated it for me. Hey I'm not that expert when it comes to translating languages. But if you notice that my translations are quite… wrong… feel free to say it in the reviews or e-mail me. I also fixed that 'Wo Dong' part it was troublesome so I changed it.

I hope you like this one. Please review.


End file.
